


Two Kings

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Hollow Crown: The Wars of the Roses (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embedded Video, Gen, Prisoner of War, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Jim (King Richard and King Louis), who hunts who?</p><p>*~Video~*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Kings

**Author's Note:**

> A sheriarty vid inspired by Richard the 3rd from Shakespeare, with Benedict Cumberbatch and Andrew Scott.


End file.
